


Dying Is The Worst You Could Do To Me

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi, after many years of working together, finally face their largest battle against the titans. Strong at first, the squads face a multitude of abberants, and soon fall. Levi faces injury, and Eren loses his sanity, no longer able to save humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Is The Worst You Could Do To Me

Year 950.  
The titans outside the walls still stood tall, eager to pass, and eliminate the people who still inhabited Earth. The job of the Survey Corps, and the adjoining Garrison Squad, kept the same, still laboring day in and day out to relieve Earth of the gross mongrels stampeding about. It would be no lie to say the job was growing old, boring, and even more depressing, figuring the death tolls, and 'lost body' counts only rose by the day. Was it ever going to get better? Was humanity ever to have peace, and end living like pigs trapped inside a cage?  
Not everything was the same as it was from years passed inside the walls. Though it wasn't so easily noticed, there was something beautiful brewing inside. It was taboo, nonetheless, that two males find love within each others hearts. Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scouting Legion, and Eren Jaeger, prized soldier under Levi's wing, found love in the most terrible of places. It had been secret for so long, the two finding comfort in each others grasp late in the night when the stomps of titans echoed not too far off in the distance, leaving most wide awake, fearful that this could be the night everything ends.   
"Levi...?" The taller male whimpered, restless and worried.  
"Yeah..?"  
"I'm so worried about tomorrow. You remember, Erwin said this would be the biggest expedition we've done yet...? Wasn't it something about this was our chance to end it...?"  
"Mmm, maybe so. But I don't trust what he says. He thinks that there are just a few titans left, when in reality, there's a horizon of them still hellbound here, where they can smell us."  
"But what if we finally make a breakthrough...! This could be the day, Levi."  
"Whatever, just get some rest. I don't want you falling asleep on the field tomorrow and get yourself hurt."  
"Yes sir. Have a good night as well." The green eyed boy smiled, closing his burning eyes and wrapping an arm around the Captain's waist, falling asleep nearly instantly. Eren always found comfort with Levi in his arms, it's like the tiny male belonged there all along.   
Morning rose, and the orange sun peeked over the walls to reveal a foggy town. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as Eren and Armin imagined the 'world beyond the walls' could be. Without much hesitation, the duo got up and prepared themselves for the day. The gear that had eventually rubbed permanent scars into their skin had resumed another day in use, they quickly going out the door, and meeting the rest of the large group in HQ.   
"With a lack of better words to greet you all, I thank you." Erwin spoke out rather loudly, so all recruits could hear. "Today is make or break for most of you. Truth be told, this is the biggest reconnaissance mission we've held since our beginning, and I'd love to see we come back with at least one good thing to say about it." The tall blonde stated with a sad smile, looking to his pupils. "After many months of hard training, experience and action, I believe that you all are more than prepared for what is to come. Please, make me, and my fellow peers, proud of all you've given to us thus far. Now, let's go make history." He waved his hand in the air, calling out a loud whistle for the horses with men on guard to advance first, the gates already lined up and waiting to open for the brave soldiers. Without further ado, Erwin hoped on his horse, serving as the leader, though this formation couldn't call for such a role.  
"Please, no matter what you do, stay safe. If you feel endangered, you know just what to do." Eren whispered out, holding Levi in a death grip behind a shed not far from the others. "I'll come to you within a moments notice, you won't have to worry."  
"Don't worry about me, worry about the task at hand. Nothing is going to happen to either of us, okay?" Levi reassured, giving the taller male a small kiss on the lips, though his own trembled. "I promise. But it'll only be if it's important. As for you, don't you dare hesitate to call me. If you use your titan abilities, make sure that I'm right by your side. Remember, I promised you form day one; I'd protect you until my death."  
"Levi please, don't say such rotten things! No one is going to die--"  
"Come on, we have to go now. They're forming."  
At that moment, Levi and Eren dashed off, holding hands until the very last moment when they were called to separate to different sides. Looking to his left, and blowing a small kiss, Levi hoped onto his horse, wasting no time in rushing right out the gate. Within no time, there were already titans right on them. This never bothered the small man, for he was considered 'The One Man Army'. Already setting foot on the ground, and flying into the trees ahead, he caught a few titans by the nape, watching as they dropped, lifeless.  
Eren too had already gone about capturing a few titans in death. He couldn't help but to smile, all the times Levi helped him practice really were put to good use. He was just as good as the man he had looked up to all his life. Landing on a nearby tree limb, he wiped the forming sweat off his brow, panting as he looked around. They were clearing out, not one soldier was downed as of yet. Maybe this time, just maybe... they'd have a chance at claiming back lost land.  
Then the sound rung, nearly cracking the air as many men shouted out. "Abberant! Abberant to the north, backup needed now!" One man called, but then a few more followed. "There's more, there's more! Come on---! Where's Eren, goddamn it?!" Eren's head shot around, heart beating out of his chest when he saw a pack of wild 20 meters running through the meadows, obviously heading right for the walls. "Goddamn it, I hate them! They always cause so much damn trouble...!" He growled, hopping off and quickly making his way over to where his name was screamed.  
Levi heard the commotion, grumbling. "Could be a little less copious with your sound shots..." He sighed, flying through the the trees, a little slower as weariness kicked in. He felt an impending anxiety come over him, heart beat growing faster and faster. He didn't like just how silent these part of the woods were. Most of all, everyone had reformed far off from where he had been. Damn idiot, always wanting to go off on his own to slay titans.  
Levi eventually came to a stop, gulping as he looked around. The air felt different, it felt just the same as it did when Annie had lurked about, and took his entire squad from him. "Stop it, you're overreacting." He mumbled to himself, biting his lip. After a minute of regaining himself, he hopped off the tree limb, heading forward to the sounds coming from the distance.  
"Hurry up guys!!" Connie screamed out for Jean, Sasha, and Armin, who were all slaving their hardest to clear their sides of the field. They all managed to move forward with the advancing stampede of horses that served as the last ditch flight to escape, if needed. Eren, thumb to his mouth, was nearly about to bite his thumb. "Come on, Eren, go!" Just then, he froze, worried for his life when he heard an eardrum piercing whistle escape through the forest of trees he had earlier escaped from. "No, no no no, not so early---" He gulped. Turning around and dashing for the forest, even with the curses and comments of his fellow soldiers, he ran with all the power his legs could take him, following where the whistle had echoed from.  
Levi was stumbling to keep afoot, his back bleeding profusely as he slumped against a tree. "God fucking damn it.." He whispered to himself. An abberant heading for the walls had made a shortcut through the woods Levi inhabited, catching him off guard with his surprisingly light step. Not one moment passed, and with a wave of the titans uncontrollable arms, Levi was smacked into the side of a tree, his back facing a fatal blow.   
How he was still living, not even he knew. He had long since dropped his blades and triggers, clining onto the bloody bark, until he heard a faint scream. "LEVI!?!?" Eren screamed, finally using his gear, only scremaing in horror to see red on the mans cloak. He could always tell the difference between titan blood and human blood. "Levi! Levi! Answer me!" He screamed, landing harshly on his feet, resuming his running. Levi gasped lightly, head hanging low as he began to stumble towards him, needing his touch. He could feel the blood filling up his lungs. "E---" He choked, Eren finally catching him, stumbling back a bit as he laid limply in Eren's grasp. "Levi! Levi! What happened to you please, please say something please--- You're--- You're bloody-" He held a hand up, biting his lip and seeing it was nothing like he'd seen before. He gasped, clutching Levi tighter, only to hear a groan escape him. "Oh my god-- I'm so sorry please, let me get you to safety, please!" Eren pleaded, ready to pick him up, when the other finally spoke out.   
"I'm s--- sorry baby... I- I failed you." He coughed, blood coming up into his mouth as he closed his eyes. Though Eren was careful about how he held him, he shook his gently. "Come on, I said let's get you back and get you help...!" Eren noted how Levi felt more weaker, more... unsupported. "C--Come on, Levi...! Keep talking...! Keep speaking with your beautiful voice...! It's going to be just fine I swear...!"  
"G--go... They need y--you." Levi spat out, gasping for air.  
"They can fucking /WAIT/, Levi! You're all that matters right now!"  
"Hey, E--Eren..?"  
"Yyy---Yes? Yes Levi what--?"  
"R---remember... rule n--number 9...? 'P--Please, don't blame y--yourself."  
"Don't you sa---"  
"A--And rule n--number 10...? 'A--As I die, P--please stay by my s--side...?"  
"L--Levi, please don't do this to me...!" He yelped, tears pouring down his hot face.  
"I l-love you, Eren. Go see the outside world..." He whispered, going totally limp in Eren's arms, as his heart stopped beating. Eren screamed, shaking him and holding him tightly, burying his face into Levi's neck. "Levi! Levi please...! I'm nothing without you, I need you! You can't just--- You can't leave me...!" He cried profusely, reality finally setting in when Levi slid out of his grasp and onto the ground. He dropped to his knees, grasping onto him once more in a tight hug. "I love you, I'll say it forever, i love you, I love you, I love you...! Just /come back/!!!"   
He gasped, nearly fainting when a small voice began to chime in his head.  
"Kill."  
"Kill them."  
"Take revenge."  
"Slaughter."  
"Murder them."  
"Let it win."  
His eyes, once a lovely bright green, soon swirled into a deep red, he opening them to look down at the corpse, far gone by now, still bleeding out. He gently rested Levi down, standing and hanging his head low with a growl. "Kill them...? T-Take revenge...?!" He turned around, dashing as he bit into his thumb with enough force to amputate it, he soon turning into the titan form of himself.  
Eren darted out of the forest, not paying any mind to the people below him, merely stepping over them like ants. Many faint screams could be heard as he rushed over to a large titan, decapitating it and sending its body flying into the morning air. He growled loudly as he extended his arms, heading for the next titan in his path. Many called out for Levi to come execute him, like he promised he did. But he never answered. "Where is the bastard?!" Hanji screamed. "We can't do this, Erwin, please!"  
"..." Erwin stared with wide eyes, gasping at the sight. Eren had gone full rogue. The side of him Mikasa saw, when he almost killed her, and when he nearly destroyed the whole town, these were nothing compared to now. The boy's strength had increased tenfold, titans were now actually fleeing from him, never making it far before being kicked into oblivion. "Kill them, kill them all..!" His dark titan voice echoed throughout the large body, as he smacked his hands down onto the ground to catch lead on the fleeing titans, killing at least one whole squad in the process. "Revenge!" He cackled, reaching out for the net titan, when a sharp pain hit his neck. "What...?" His eyes went wide, he no longer able to move himself, gravity catching lead, as he fell face first to the ground. "I c---" He choked, vision going blurry as he felt the chilly air now engulf him.   
"Do it now." A foreign voice screeched out, he looking behind him. Those similar burn marks under Eren eyes were visible, red eyes nearly now black with hatred. And at the moment, the end of Hanji's blade sliding deep into Eren's human neck, his body falling apart from it back down onto the steaming mess of muscle and bone.   
He died instantly, a painless death that sent him straight to wherever life led him next. Humanity lost its last hope, but its last hope had betrayed it so quickly. Over what, no one knew. It was only after a later retrieval of the bodies, did they find Levi's withering away in the forest. Everyone came to the conclusion that was what had set him ablaze.  
The fate of humanity had now taken a drastic turn, and now, there was no hope left.  
Would humanity survive, or perish under the growing hopelessness after the death of its two last chances?


End file.
